Alliance ON HOLD
by SoNar56
Summary: Two old foes return to settle a score with Sonic, why have they returned and how can Sonic defeat enemies with the power of the Master Emerald? Im writing my other story
1. Chapter 1

An Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, and Amy, Knuckle, Tails or any other sonic character. Scourge is owned by Archie. I own Scar the hedgehog.

Chapter 1

An Old Adversary Returns

Sonic was racing through the jungle. Dodging trees, and other obstacles in his way. In front of him was a large marshy swamp. His usual cocky grin appeared on his face as he ran at full speed and cleared the entire swamp in one huge leap. As he descended he did a few spins and flips to show off. He landed on all both feet perfectly as he started running again. Sonic was nicknamed the 'Fastest Thing Alive' a title he was proud to have. Shadow could pretty much as run as fast as he could, but no one had bothered to give him any titles. Though Sonic knew the ebony hedgehog wouldn't challenge him for the title some one else had. He was known as Scar the hedgehog, he was a smoky black color, with four very messy middle quills sticking up and two dreaded, shoulder lengthed quills faced down. The left side of his face was scarred and marked with the scars of Sonic's previous encounter with him. Whenever he and Sonic met it had always resulted in a fight or something other violent. Sonics thoughts about his rival were interrupted as he felt something cold and hard hit him in his side of the face. Sonic was forced into a tree, dazed. Before he could figure out what was going on Sonic was gripped hard on the neck by some cold metal hands. But Sonic couldn't determine who his attacker was, but instead of getting strangled he was punched again and he fell the ground. Then the mysterious thing kicked him away.

"All right so you wan to play chicken?!" as he got up. Sonic looked and saw a blue blue flying at him. Sonic jumped out of the way and watched as the blue thing zoomed out of the way.

"Now I got you" he said as he got ready to do a spindash, the robot charged again. This time Sonic was ready. He met the robot head on and for a few moments both of them ricochet off each other. But Sonic was starting to feel dizzy. He landed on the ground and unrolled himself. The blue robot had flown off and was now charging back at full speed. Sonic was prepared to meet it. He put both of his hand up and planted his feet firmly on the ground. As the robot charged him, Sonic caught him. It didn't give up; it kept on charging as if he weren't even there. Sonic was being pushed back, until they stopped at an enormous rock. Sonic knew he couldn't keep this up much longer, so mustering up the remaining strength he had. He turned both feet and slammed the robot into the rock. There the robot landed on its back. Sonic slammed down on top of him so he would escape.

"What do you want Meta" he never finished his sentence. The robot he was looking was not the robot he had intended. He never thought he would see this one again. The face was not that of Metal Sonic, but that of _Mecha _Sonic. Frozen in shock, Sonic had released his grip on Mecha,

"I thought me and Knuckles destroyed you?"

"You thought" the robot responded, his voice sounding like Sonics, except more robotic. Mecha punched Sonic hard in the stomach. Sonic let out a scream, and fell off him, clenching his stomach.

"You and that stupid echidna are going to pay" He picked Sonic by neck and repeatedly started to punch Sonic in the stomach. Sonic was to weak to fight back as he repeatedly got hit. Mecha threw Sonic high in the air, and as he fell back down he slammed sonic into a tree. The impact was so hard that broke the tree and the top of it fell on top of him.

"Now Sonic to kill you" He turned his hand into a machine gun and prepared to fire it. He never did. Sonic jumped out from the debree of the tree and did a spin dash straight into Mecha. Mecha fell to the ground, but got up unmarked and unhurt.

"Its got take a lot more than that to beat me Mecha!" Sonic defiantly said. Mecha laughed at the hedgehog.

"You think you can beat me? Ha!" his doppelganger responded. He lifted up his arm and began to fire at Sonic. Sonic evaded the bullets and ran up to Mecha. Mecha stopped firing and aimed a kick at him; Sonic sidestepped it and caught his leg. Sonic began to swing him around, but before he could throw him Mecha slammed his arms into the ground. Stopping Sonic Mid throw. Mecha aimed another kick at his face and it hit him head on. Sonic fell to the ground semi conscious. Mecha once again picked him up on the neck. Mecha turned his arm into a knife and slashed it across Sonics chest. A deep gash appeared there and blood began to flow freely from it. Sonics struggles left and his body went limp.

"Goodbye Sonic" Mecha Sonic said. He began to fly at top speed with Sonic in his grasp, he flew into the trees crushing every single one in his way. They eventually reached the city. Where Mecha released Sonic, Sonic went flying crashing through the window of a café where Shadow and Amy were having lunch.

_Shadow's POV_

Shadow the hedgehog, an ebony black hedgehog looked something like Sonic. He had four quills styled backwards and one slicked back. At the ends of the quills were red streaks. Like Sonic he had a slim body, white chest hair, he wore gloves like Sonic, but with golden power ring around them. Instead of Sonics magnetic racing shoes he wore hybrid skating, running shoes.

Shadow could run as fast as Sonic, but the two had never properly raced, it had always ended with some evil interrupting it. But now Shadow had lighten upped a bit now that he had a girlfriend, Amy Rose.

He and Amy had been going out for the past three months after Amy broke up with Sonic. Sonic had left Amy for Blaze the Cat. Shadow didn't know how Sonic, of all people could do something like that.

Shadow was scanning the menu, waiting for his food to arrive. But he had been waiting for about 45 minutes. With his growing hunger his stomach was growling. This was amusing Amy.

"Well is Ultimate Lifeform a wittle hungwy?" Amy playfully teased him.

"Come on, Im starving!" Shadow looked around for the waiter, but a sudden smash distracted him. Sonic the hedgehog came flying through the window and crashed into their table, and the glass that had shattered. People began to frantically run around, screaming around.

"Sonic?" Amy gasped. Shadow looked down at the hedgehog to demand what was going on, but the blue hedgehog's eye were sealed shut, his body was limp and he was covered with blood. He had a number of marks on his head.

"What the,….What did this to him?"

His question was immediately answered as Shadow saw something flying at them, Shadow instantly grabbed Amy and got them out of the way of the flying thing. The robot flew past them, Shadow got up and looked to see what attacked them. It was flying back at a high speed.

"Chaos Control!"

Well, what do you think. I am a SonBlaze and a ShadAmy fan so this story will have some of that.

To continue I need at least 2 reviews


	2. Shadow's Turn

Chapter 2

Part I

Shadows Turn

As time froze around them Shadow teleported Amy and Sonic to the top of the Café building. For a few moments time was did not move around the hedgehogs, Amy examined Sonic, whose eyes were narrowly starting to open. Shadow turned around and saw the blue robot, looking like Sonic. At first glance Shadow thought it was Metal Sonic, but as he looked closer he realized it wasn't. The robot was taller and more slick and thinner with pure black scanners for eyes. Suddenly the robot looked up a Shadow and a red light passed its black eyes.

"Designated target found" a robotic voice that even sounded like Sonic said. The robot quickly seized the red chaos emerald from its back and shouted.

"Chaos Control"

Shadow's Chaos Control was broken and time began to flow again, Shadow stared to hear a motor like sound. The robot flew up and head butted Shadow in the face. The ebony hedgehog half skidded/half flew to the edge of the building. The robot efforestly did this and now turned to Amy and the weakened Sonic. Sonics Eyes were halfway opened, but he couldn't get up.

"Die Sonic!" the robot yelled, its arm turned into a launcher and a red orb began to charge in it. Sonic shut his eyes and Amy turned her back.

"Get away from her!" Shadow shouted, he pulled himself up and teleported in between Amy and sonic and the robot just as the robot launched its blast. Shadow put his hand sin front of him and deflected the blast easily.

"You're starting to get on my nerves Shadow"

"Who are you and how do you know im Shadow?"

The robot didn't reply as he launched an even bigger blast at the building.

"Chaos Control" He yelled as he teleported Amy and Sonic to the ground jut to see the café building collapse. Sonic was no longer in Amy's arms, but standing. He was struggling, but Shadow didn't focus on him. His attention was focused on the Sonic robot standing on the charred building. The robot had its arms folded and it looked at both hedgehogs as it cracked it metallic knuckles.

"That robot is Mecha Sonic" Sonic said to him.

"So he is another copy of you created by the Doctor" Shadow guessed.

"Yep" Sonic replied, the blue hedgehog's wound on his chest had stopped bleeding, but it was still deep.

"This will be easy" Mecha chuckled. Mecha started to hover. Shadow braced himself and Sonic weakly put up his arms in a futile attempt to look threatening. Mecha propelled himself at them……

I know its short, but im running out of ideas for this chapter. Any ideas will be welcome.


	3. Departure

Chapter 3

Deception and Betrayal 

Blaze, a lavender female cat silently waited for Sonic, her relationship with Sonic had been going down for quite some time now. Blaze and he had made plans to go to twinkle park this afternoon, but so far the blue hedgehog had not passed by. She sighed, stood up and gave one last look around for her "boyfriend." Still no one there, she walked away. Little did she know someone was watching her every move. 

Shadow landed a homing attack on Mecha, knocking the robot backwards. 

"Chaos Spear"

A red spark generated in the black hedgehog's hand. Mecha raised his metal head back at Shadow. He scraped some dust and debris off his shoulder as if Shadow's homing attack was nothing. 

"Well Shadow, I was expecting for the ultimate lifeform to be more of a challenge" 

Shadow knew the robot was only trying to make him mad so he calmly retorted back. 

"Well I was expecting you to be a lot smarter" 

The plan worker as he got Mecha angry. 

"Sonic NOW!" 

A blue bur shot into mecha, knocking him into the sky. This was it, the red spark in Shadow's hand turned into a charging spark. Shadow jetted up to Mecha and struck him in the side. Shadows impact broke through the robot left arm and side completely

Off, Shadow made a perfect landing on the opposite side of Mecha. Sonic was in front of Mecha and Shadow was in the back. Time didn't seem to pass by as the two hedgehogs stared at the blue robot. Mecha didn't move, Shadow expected him to collapse, explode surrender or something like that, but the robot did nothing but stand. Mecha suddenly teleported away. Mecha pinned Shadow to the ground, Sonic ran to help. Mecha turned his head and saw the blue hedgehog coming. He fired a shock wave at him. Sonic was hit by it. There were a few grunts from him before he fell to the ground. 

"Now its your turn Shadow"

Mecha turned his arm into a machine gun, but instead of shooting him he hit Shadow three times in the head. Shadow's face started to bleed. Mecha threw the hedgehog into building. Feeling triumphant, Mecha flew into the air and began to fire blast across the entire city. 

"Targets destroyed" Mecha said as he flew away, back to his master. 

Well that's it for now……….


	4. Chapter 4

Well the last chapter was a big disappointment to some people, and I hope this one will be better

Don't own any sonic character.

Chapter 4

Scar surveyed the damaged city. Scar knew the moment he arrived this was no earthquake. If there was he could have sensed. Considering he was terrakinetic, which mean he had the ability to manipulate earth. Scar stood the same height as Sonic and Shadow. His fur was smoky black; he slowly lifted himself up and felt the left side of his face. The marks and scars still fresh and red from his previous confrontation with the blue hedgehog. He hated everything about Sonic and his 'friend' Shadow. He wanted them dead, but when he saw them being toyed with by that robot. He couldn't stand it. In the distance he saw the robot jetting away. He gave chase, in his running he could hear the sirens of the ambulances, and a pink hedgehog helping Shadow and Sonic.

_Pathetic_

Blaze left her dimension 5 months ago to be with the blue hedgehog. For the first few days it was heaven for her, but lately he had been forgetting about their dates, and he was treating her with selfishness and neglect.

Blaze sighed as she walked Twinkle Park alone. This was the place where she went on the first date with him. She wasn't aware of the padding feet behind her. She turned her head and for a second she thought it was Sonic, but this hedgehog was lime green. Not royal blue……..


End file.
